It's Your Birthday?
by neo-chan
Summary: It's Yamato's birthday! ...wait, did his friends forget? [Taito]


**A/N:** It's my birthday! I know already wrote a fic for my birthday last time... but I wanted to do it again! 'Surprise!' was so short!

Okay, this is in Yama's POV. He's in grade 10.

**It's Your Birthday!  
**by: neo-chan

I stared at the clock, grinning as the last digit changed from a 9 to a 0. It was 12:00am. I was officially 15.

Laying in bed, I stared up at the ceiling, still smiling. What could Tai have gotten me **this** time?

I looked around the room, instantly spotting some of the things Tai had gotten me for my past birthdays. Some were just some neat things he'd seen and thought looked cool; others had real meaning.

For instance, there's one particular gift that I treasure more than the others. Not that I like it the best or anything, it's just that it means a lot to me.

It's a little picture frame with a photo inside. The frame is silver and Tai must've gotten it custom made, because it has the symbols of courage and friendship carved into it as a sort-of border. The photo is of me and Tai.

We were 13 when the picture was taken. Tai and I had taken TK and Kari to the beach, and we met up with some of the other DigiDestined there. Kari had brought her camera along, and took many candid pictures. This picture was one of them. In the picture, Tai and I are both laughing. Hysterically, in fact. The funny thing is the position we're in.

Tai's arms are wrapped around my waist, and I'm partially leaning back against him. We're both sitting, Tai behind me, and his legs are on either side of me, while mine are placed in front of me. One of my hands is on Tai's arm, the other on his leg.

He gave me that gift when I turned fourteen. And maybe it's just me, but the position looks kind of suspicious. Of course, for me to say that, it's obvious I'm not straight.

My first crush: Taichi Yagami. My current crush: Taichi Yagami.

I'm in love with my best friend.

Tai doesn't know. He doesn't even know I'm gay. As far as he's concerned, I've already had a few girlfriends. The truth is, I've never had a girlfriend. And I've never been kissed.

Tai, on the other hand, has gone out with a couple of girls. Actually, he's in a relationship right now. It's with this girl named Yuki. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. His last girlfriend did, too. He seems to like blondes. If only he liked **me**.

I've gone really off-topic. But every time I look at that picture, I start thinking about Tai and my more-than-a-crush on him.

I fell asleep thinking of this subject. When I woke up, it was 7:00.

I couldn't wait to see Tai.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I walked into the kitchen, humming. TK, who was staying over because Mom was on a trip, looked at me weirdly.

"What's up with you?"

I laughed. "Oh yeah, like you don't know!"

TK looked blankly at me, then shrugged and went back to eating his breakfast.

I didn't have much time to contemplate this, because my dad walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, boys."

"Hey, Dad," I said.

"Aren't you supposed to be gone by now?" TK questioned.

Dad nodded. "I'm running a bit late. You boys have a nice day, alright?"

We both nodded, and he left. I stared after him. He hadn't even wished me a happy birthday.

TK finished eating and cleaned up, then picked up the phone to call Kari. They walk to school together all the time. Next year, they'll be in high school, and I'll see them in the halls. It'll be so weird.

"Hi, Kari," I heard him say. After a minute, he handed the phone to me. "Kari wants to talk to you."

I took the phone, glad that she'd remembered. I said hi and waited.

"Hi," she said. "I just wanted to tell you..."

_Happy Birthday,_ I completed the sentence in my mind.

"...that Tai woke up late and he said to tell you to walk without him to school."

"Oh," I said after a moment. Those weren't the words I wanted to hear.

"Okay, can you put TK back on?"

I didn't respond, just handed TK the phone. He took it and began talking to her again.

Grabbing my bag, I headed out the door. Now I wanted to see Tai even more.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I have three of my five classes with Tai: English, History, and lunch. English is first, then Religion, then lunch. After lunch I have history, then Math. Tai has gym last and math second.

Before class I went to Tai's locker, but he wasn't there. I waited until the first bell rang, then went to class, disappointed and anxious to see him.

Tai didn't come into class until the second bell rang. He took his seat, which was beside me, and grinned at me.

"Hey, Yama."

"Hi!" I said. I waited for him to say something else, but he didn't. He just smiled and turned to get something from his bag.

Okay, maybe he didn't know what day it was. That would explain it. I watched as Tai went to write the date at the top of the page, then paused.

"What day is it?"

"The fifteenth," I said, waiting for him to get the hint.

Tai nodded and wrote the date on the page.

I stared at him, then shook my surprise off and decided that maybe it just hadn't sunk in yet. He would probably realize later.

The teacher handed out a test just then. I'd forgotten to study for it, and I winced inwardly as I looked at the questions. The test took the rest of the period, and I still didn't get to answer some questions.

_Oh well,_ I thought as I gathered my books for my next class. _It's just one test. Besides, Tai's gift will more than make up for it!_

"See you at lunch," Tai said to me before we parted. "I'll meet you at my locker."

That just made me even more sure that he hadn't forgotten. He probably had the gift in his locker, and was going to give it to me at lunch. I nodded at him and hurried off to my locker, then to my second class.

Mimi sits next to me in History. When I entered the room, she was already there, and waved at me.

"Hi, Matt!" she said, smiling brightly as I sat down.

"Hi, Mimi," I replied. "Guess what day it is?"

"I don't know, what?"

"The fifteenth!"

"Oh, that's right! We have a quiz today!"

I blinked. Then I blinked again. Mimi was quickly flipping through her notes, trying to study.

Had she really forgotten? Mimi's usually really good with remembering important dates. I was just waiting for her to look up and say "Happy Birthday, Matt!" and pop out a gift or something.

She never did. When class ended, she said bye to me and bounced off to her locker. I would probably see her at lunch.

As I put my books in my locker, I completely spaced out. Mimi had to be kidding. She couldn't have forgotten my birthday.

Then I realized. They were throwing a surprise party for me! That's why they were all pretending to forget my birthday! I regained my joyful mood, smiling to myself as I put the rest of my books in my locker.

"Hey," Tai said, and I jumped as I realized he was leaning on the locker next to mine.

"Wasn't I supposed to meet you at **your** locker?" I asked him, closing my locker.

He shrugged. "Yeah, but you took too long. Anyway, you wanna go to the mall for lunch?"

"Sure," I said. He was probably going to give me the gift at the mall, or buy me a cupcake for my birthday. He's done that before. Or maybe he was going to let me think he'd forgotten until the party.

I was all smiles as we walked to the mall, which is two minutes away from our school, and Tai noticed.

He laughed. "You're so happy today. What's going on?"

"Nothing," I said, deciding to play along.

"No, really, what is it?"

"Nothing!" I repeated, grinning.

Tai shrugged and changed the subject. When we got to the mall, Sora and Mimi waved us over to their table, and we sat down there.

"Hi, you two," Sora said. "How are you?"

"Good," I said, and Tai nodded in agreement.

"What are you guys gonna eat?" Mimi asked us, looking around at the food places.

"I'm having pizza," Tai said.

"Pizza sounds good," I agreed.

"I'm having a sub," Sora said.

Mimi tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I think I'm gonna have Chinese food. Come with me, Sora, then I'll go with you to get your food."

The girls left, and me and Tai went in the lineup for the pizza place. When we got back to our table, Sora and Mimi were already there. The lineup for pizza is pretty long.

"You guys should come to my house later," Mimi said casually. "I baked cookies yesterday, and they're still fresh. Besides, it's Monday, and we can help eachother with homework if we have any. I invited Izzy, so we'll get all our homework right!"

I had to admit it was creative.

"Okay," I said, pretending not to suspect anything.

Tai nodded. "I can come, too. You, Sora?"

She nodded. "It should be alright with my mom. I have to help her at the store later, though."

"Great!" Mimi chirped.

We talked about random things for a while. About halfway through lunch, Mimi pointed towards the mall entrance. "Look, there's Kari and TK!"

TK and Kari's school starts lunch at 11:30, while ours starts at 10:55. They come to the mall sometimes because their school isn't far, either. They get off lunch at 12:30, and ours ends at 12:10, so we end up leaving before them, especially if we leave really early to talk to people at the caf.

TK and Kari pushed one of the tables together with ours and sat down.

"Want to come to my house after school?" Mimi asked. "We can help you with your homework. We've all done it before, I'm sure we'll remember."

TK shrugged. "Okay. Are you going, Matt?"

I nodded. "Yup."

"I'll come, too," Kari said. "We could always use extra help with our homework."

They were all really good actors. I smiled to myself, wondering what the decorations at Mimi's house looked like, and what they'd all gotten me.

We left a bit late, so when we got back to school, Tai and I got our books and ran to History class. We were still late.

In History, the teacher makes us sit in alphabetical order, so Tai and I don't sit together. We've tried before to switch seats, but she noticed.

She decided to do a homework check, and guess what. Yeah, I hadn't done the homework. I could tell she wanted to send me to the office, but didn't since I usually do my homework. Tai, on the other hand...

"Taichi, to the office. Now."

Tai reluctantly dragged himself out of class, but he was probably glad he didn't have to sit through the boring History lesson. The problem was, his parents would be annoyed if they got a call from the school.

I didn't see Tai again until after school. He wanted to go home and shower first, so we told Mimi we'd be there after. Yet another step in the plan: they probably had to set up for the party, so they'd gotten Tai to stall me by taking me to his house first.

When Tai had finished showering and getting dressed, it was 3:30. We put on our shoes, got our bags, and headed for Mimi's house.

Halfway there, I couldn't stand it anymore.

"This is gonna be a great party," I said to him.

"I guess, but it's not a party, it's just us getting together."

I laughed. "C'mon, Tai, you don't have to play dumb. I know all about it!"

He looked confused through and through. I guess it was then that I realized he might not be giving me a gift.

My smile faded and I looked at Tai in disbelief.

"You really don't have a clue, do you?"

Tai shook his head.

I just stared at him, feeling my heart twist up and my eyes start to burn. Could they really have forgotten?

"Tai, you're kidding. Please, tell me you're kidding."

Bewildered, Tai shook his head again. "I don't know what you're talking about. What's wrong?"

I drew in a sharp breath and turned away, walking the way we'd come from. I heard Tai's footsteps after me, and he grabbed my arm.

"Hold on, Yama, what's wrong?"

"Just go away, Tai," I choked out, pulling my arm away. A tear spilled over my cheek and Tai started to speak but I bolted in the direction of my apartment, too upset to listen to anything he had to say.

How could he have forgotten?

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

(3rd person POV)

Tai knocked on Mimi's door, frowning to himself. _I don't get it. Why was he so mad? And what party was he talking about?_

Mimi opened the door. "Hi, Tai... where's Matt?"

Tai sighed. "I'll tell you about it in a minute."

Tai walked into the living room and sat down after saying hi to everyone.

"Where's Matt?" Joe asked.

"I don't know," Tai confessed. "We were on our way here when he started talking about some party, and then he got mad at me and ran off."

"Why's he mad at you?" asked Kari.

Tai shrugged helplessly. "I don't know."

The doorbell rang, and everyone looked at eachother in confusion.

"Maybe it's Matt," Mimi realized, and quickly got up to answer the door. Everyone followed her.

When Mimi opened the door, they all stared.

"Jun?" Mimi asked in disbelief.

"Hi!" Jun exclaimed. "Where's Matt?"

"He's not here," Mimi said.

"Oh! I heard he was coming over here, and I wanted to give him these roses I picked up for him!"

"Roses?" Tai questioned.

Jun nodded. "Yeah! I was gonna get him a different gift, but red roses stand for love!"

"Gift?" Tai was beginning to feel sick.

"Duh! I totally **had** to get him a gift for his birthday!"

Everyone stared at Jun. Tai's eyes were wide and his mouth was in an O. Jun blinked at them, then realization dawned on her. She gaped at them.

"Wait a minute, you guys forgot? Like, seriously?"

"Shit," Tai said, barely audibly.

"See, that's why I should be his girlfriend," Jun blabbered on. "I remembered his birthday and you guys didn't. But when I give him the roses, he'll confess his love for me, and..."

Jun went on, but Tai didn't stay to listen to it.

"Shit!" Tai looked like he wanted to punch something. "I'm such an idiot! He probably hates me now! I'm supposed to be his best friend!"

"He won't hate you," Sora admonished.

"I have to go find him." Tai pushed past Jun and sprinted down the hall. He didn't wait for the elevator, just started down the stairs.

"Please be at home," Tai prayed, jumping down the last few stairs and running out of the building. He only had one thought as he ran to Matt's apartment.

_Please let him forgive me._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

(Yama's POV again)

I was curled up on the couch, sobbing. I couldn't believe they'd all forgotten. It had been the worst birthday ever, not to mention the worst **day** ever.

_Tai doesn't even care about me,_ I thought, tears rolling down my cheeks at a rapid pace. _He didn't remember my birthday. My **best friend**_ _didn't remember my birthday!_

There was a knock at the door and I jumped, then quickly and roughly wiped away my tears and went to the door. I really didn't want anyone to see me right now, but it could be important.

When I opened the door, I felt sick to my stomach. It was the last person I wanted to see right now.

"Go away," I choked out, going to close the door.

Tai stopped the door with his foot and forcefully pushed it open. I stumbled back a bit, and he quickly steadied me.

"Shit, Yama, I'm so sorry! God, I'm such an idiot... how could I forget!"

"**You** tell **me**," I said bitterly, turning away from him.

Tai let out a heavy sigh, pushing the door closed. It was then that I noticed he was breathing heavily and looked out-of-breath and slightly sweaty.

"What's wrong with you?" I couldn't stop myself from asking.

"Yama... I ran all the way here. As soon as I realized. And I'm so, so sorry... I know nothing will make up for it, and I know sorry isn't enough, I just..." Tai stopped to take a breath. "...I really wish you'd forgive me."

I knew I was going to forgive him. It wasn't even a question. But I couldn't let him off the hook so easily.

"How could you forget, Tai? You hurt me so much! **None** of you remembered! **None** of you!"

"I know," Tai groaned. "I'm such a fucking loser. Yama, I swear, I'll do anything for you to forgive me. I lo- uh, well, I..."

I stared at Tai. Had he just started to say what I thought he did?

Tai shook his head, his expression telling me that he was cursing himself. "Yama, I..."

Tai got down on his knees and wrung his hands together. "Please, Yama, forgive me?"

I burst out laughing. I couldn't help it. The scene was just too funny.

Tai looked at me in confusion, not knowing whether I was going to yell at him or forgive him.

Still laughing a bit, I pulled Tai up and hugged him.

"I forgive you, Tai," I said with another little laugh.

"You do?"

"Yes, I do. But you have to try and make it up to me."

"Trust me, I will. Shit, I'll do anything, I swear."

"Anything?" I raised an eyebrow.

Tai looked at me warily, and I laughed again, finally releasing him from the hug.

"Don't worry, Tai, it's nothing crazy. I just want to know..." I paused for a moment, unsure. Then I realized that the day couldn't get any worse than it had been already. I started again.

"Tai, I just want to know how you feel about me."

Tai's cheeks began to turn red. "Wh-what!"

"How do you feel about me? Do you hate me, love me, like me...?"

"I-I... I mean..." Tai's face was fully red. "Shit, Yama, you **know** how I feel."

"No, I don't," I said innocently.

Tai glared lightly at me, and I grinned.

"Well, Tai? I'm waiting."

"Alright, fine."

Tai pulled me towards him and pressed his lips to mine.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

When Tai pulled away a moment later, I gaped at him. I hadn't expected him to do that. Not at all.

"Tai..."

Then a thought struck me. He had a girlfriend.

"Wait, what about Yuki?" I asked, panicking a bit.

"I broke up with her."

"You **what**!"

"I never really liked her. I never really liked **any** of those girls... Yama, I..." Tai sighed. "Listen, I really like you. I might even... I mean, I think I..." Tai avoided my eyes. "...I think I love you."

I knew he liked me, but **loved**? I never would've thought that. **Never**.

"B-but you... I mean... all those girls...?"

Tai chuckled. "Why do you think I went out with Yuki? She reminded me of **you**. They all did. But none of them could compare to you, Yama. None of them."

I didn't know what to say. I was literally stunned. Tai loved me? **Loved**?

"Um... Yama." Tai was looking at me again. "I'd really like it if you could, uh, let me know how **you** feel..."

I blushed, mentally kicking myself. "Of course... Tai, I've liked you for a while now. Over a year. I never thought you could like me this way... I mean... this makes up for everything, Tai... this is the best present you could've given me."

"Well, I might as well do what I've been wanting to do. Besides kiss you, that is." Tai gave me a little smile, then took my hand.

"Now that the hard stuff is over... will you go out with me?"

"Yes."

I guess Tai didn't expect such a quick answer, because he blinked a few times. "You sure?"

I laughed. "Yes." I leaned forward to kiss him, but he held up a finger, signalling for me to wait.

I did, impatiently. Tai took a small box out of his pocket. It looked like a jewelry box. He opened it, revealing a rings. He took it out and slipped it on one of my fingers.

"Listen to me, okay? I want you to wear this ring as long as we're going out. As long as you still feel the way you do about me, Yama, wear this ring."

I looked at the ring, made of white gold, and nodded. "I will."

"Okay. Good. Because you have no idea how much I spent on that ring."

I laughed. "Tai, you're crazy. How long have you had this for?"

"A while, trust me. I saved up my money for a long time to buy it and I was going to tell you how I felt, but I kept chickening out. I couldn't avoid it **this** time, though."

"Well, I'm glad you couldn't." I gave Tai a light kiss on the lips, blushing slightly.

Tai chuckled. "I love you."

Then Tai seemed to realize what he said, and his face turned bright red. The tips of his ears were the same color.

I giggled, then kissed Tai on the cheek. "Don't worry. I love you, too."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**A/N:** Even my birthday fic is late. Sad, isn't it?

Jun remembered Yama's birthday because let's face it: a fangirl remembers tons of things about the famous guy they like. They know many, many things...

Reviews please! Think of it as a birthday gift!

p.s. Thank you Burning Angemon for wishing me a happy birthday! (squeals and hugs a yama plushie that doesn't really exist but wishes it did) You're so sweet!


End file.
